


And The Cruel People

by my_unlikely_hero



Series: Misc. Foxhole Court fics [3]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All For The Game - Freeform, Dancing, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, non consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_unlikely_hero/pseuds/my_unlikely_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky just wanted to forget about Erik for a while. Just dance and have fun with his team mates. Maybe make out with a hottie. Some asshole has other ideas. The world is not cruel. The people in it are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Cruel People

**Author's Note:**

> I know right?!? Something not Avengers related? Author doesn't say 'Tony' once during the whole story?? What is happening?!?!?! Please read and comment. This is my first foxhole court fic. Be gentle. Reviews are hugs and kisses :)

Some song with a woman's voice and lots of bass pulses through the hot night air at Eden's Twilight. The lights flashed with the beat. Andrew brings a tray of drinks for everyone, minus himself. Andrew is almost always Designated Driver. He even hands Neil several shots-- Neil doesn't usually drink when they go out. There are too many variables here, too many people. He prefers drinking with Andrew in the safety and privacy of their own room. But when he does drink, he drinks anything that isn't sweet, really. They might as well have just bought a bottle to drink from, the way Kevin and Neil are drinking tequila. 

Andrew promised to keep everyone safe tonight, if Neil wanted to drink. And he had; after all, they were celebrating his Fox Birthday-- the day he signed for the Foxes. His real Birthday was filled with too many bad memories to be any fun celebrating. 

Growing up as Nathaniel, he had only ever received beatings and neglect, as for every other day spent there. The only gift his parents had ever gotten him was the knife set from his father, and that was not exactly a decent present for a child so young. Of course, Lola’s training had been the other half of the present. 

On the run, his mother had largely ignored the day. She told him happy Birthday when she could, but Neil understood that she had her mind busy on other things-- like running from her murderous husband. She didn't have time to buy a cake, or presents, or bother with spoiling her child with such things

Nicky, Dan and Matt, Renee and Alison are the ones to leave the table. They head to the dance floor in pairs, because Nicky is dragging Neil from the table. Andrew lets him, probably because Nicky and Andrew had grown a little more tolerant of each other, thanks to their striker. That, and he had asked nicely. Andrew knew he could watch them from the table they had picked, anyway. He could cut Nicky from groin to throat, if Neil was hurt in any way while in the other mans presence. 

“Come dance with me! I need a dance partner!” Nicky please, pulling at Neil's hand. The striker had slowly gotten used to casual touches, as long as the movements were slow and Neil was expecting it. 

“I don't know how to dance.” Neil protests, but stumbles after. He had never been to a school dance, and his mother had never had time to teach him. 

“I'll teach you!” 

Neil is too drunk to entirely hate the idea, so he lets Nicky teach him. He watches Allison and Renee dance together, trying to gauge his own movements by copying those around him. On the run, mimicry was a useful tool. It was weird, trying to dance. His movements were still stiff and unsure. Eventually Nicky shakes his head, giggling, and ushers Neil back to Andrew. 

“You're not drunk enough yet.” Neil leans against the table next to Andrew, close but not touching. Kevin pressed into his side, a mass of loose limbs and fingers in Neil's hair. Kevin knows he doesn't have to ask, but he quirks his brow in question. Neil knows what he wants, and presses against his chest for a kiss. It's sloppy, and Kevin tastes like whiskey now. That's okay, Neil knows he probably tastes like tequila, so he figures they're even. 

Andrew leans closer, one hand on Neil's belt loop. “Yes or no?” 

Kevin pulls at Neil's hair so he can answer. 

“Yes.” Neil always says yes. Andrew pins both of Neil's wrists. Andrew kisses like he wants to chase the tequila taste away. Like he wants to devour Neil, like he wants Neil to submit. A hand sneaks down to finger and play at one of the holes torn in his jeans, high up on his thigh. Strong hands stroke his skin under the fabric, teasing. Neil whimpers low in his throat, letting Andrew take control. Kevin's hands twist in his hair, tugging just like they know Neil likes. His blood is hot, pulsing south. His dick twitches with interest. 

Unfortunately, Andrew pulls away when Nicky comes back with their tray of drinks. Neil almost snarls at their friend, but takes the glass Andrew shoves at him instead. Renee and Allison are now making out behind them, probably followed Nicky over. They pull away for a few shots before they skip back to dance floor. Or maybe a quiet corner to make out in, they can't seem to pull apart for long.

Ok, Neil is drunk. Not trashed, but drunk enough to feel the music in his blood now. Drunk enough to ask Andrew in public, “yes or no?”

Andrew eyes him for a moment with that passive face. He shoves Neil back a step, towards his cousin. “No. Go dance with Nicky.”

Neil glares, and turns away. Nicky helps them find the girls and Matt, because Neil is too little to see above the crowd. His dancing feels better. That's the thing about alcohol-- it made Neil careless. His mother must be rolling in her sandy grave. She would beat some sense into him, had she been alive. 

Neil dances until he spots Andrew and Kevin watching them from their table overlooking the dance floor. After that, they're all Neil can see. Andrew looks amazing in his black clothes, and Kevin let Andrew dress him in something tight, black, and slutty so he matched Neil. Tight black pants with rips all over so the bare skin showing through. The holes rose up his thighs, dangerously close to his ass and groin. Without underwear-- again, Andrew had ‘insisted’-- Neil had been a little worried about flashing someone. Their shirts both said ‘back off’ in large bloody print. 

Neil abandons the rest of the group without hesitation. He feels Andrew's eyes on him as he shoves his way through the people and up the stairs. He takes a drink of Andrews water, and settles beside Kevin. Andrew presses himself into the space on Neil's other side. 

“Nicky boring you already? I would have thought you were having a ball.”

“Not with both of my boyfriends so far away. I'd rather dance with you.” 

“Touching.” Andrew says, dryly. Still, he hooks his fingers through the band of Neil's jeans. For some reason, Andrew was more casually physical than with Kevin. Probably due to the height difference. 

Neil doesn't feel guilty about abandoning his dance partner because it takes Nicky all of five minutes to find a cute boy to dance with. Andrew notes that the guy is larger than his cousin’s usual taste in men, but that may be because he was fighting with Erik. 

The three of them guard the table and drink. Neil starts to sober, while Kevin keeps drinking. 

“One time in Mexico, I snuck out with bottle of tequila. I just wanted to try it. I wasn't gone long, but my mother found me. I hadn't even opened the bottle, but s-- uh, she had me eat the worm. I was sick for two days.” Neil says, for no reason. Andrew and Neil still played their truth-for-truth game, but it was unclear who was winning. Sometimes they would be surprised by Neil's spontaneous honesty, but it kept Andrew interested. 

Neither of them reply, but Kevin picks another drink from the table. Neil scans the dance floor for their friends, but he doesn't see them now. Andrew stopped caring, since Neil and Kevin are both safe by his side. 

Neil stands and makes for the stairs. Andrew starts to follow after him. 

“I can take a piss on my own, Andrew.” The blonde shrugs and walks back to Kevin. 

The door closes behind him, cutting off most of the music. 

“Hmmn, Bobby. Hang on, someone walked in.” Neil recognizes Nicky’s hushed tone. Bobby must be the huge man Nicky had been dancing with. Neil turns to leave, but then-

“Shut up.” The new voice is too harsh, even for bathroom fucking. 

“Hey-” that was Nicky again. Insistent, this time. “No, stop. Bobby, stop.”

Neil is already headed to the back of the bathroom, towards the rear stalls. 

The sound of flesh smack against flesh, and a startled noise. “Asshole! Get the fuck off of me!” Neil hears Nicky say. 

The familiar, unmistakable sound of a fist against a body. Neil tries to open the door, but of course it has been locked. More growled words from Bobby, telling Nicky to shut up. Muffled protests and the sound of struggling. 

Neil jumps to catch the top of the door and pulls himself over the top. The man is huge, and muscled with what Neil's best guess is steroids. His eyes look wild; the man is drugged with something. Nicky is pressed against the wall, bare chested with his shirt in his mouth. His pants are around his thighs, as are the other man's. Neil had walked in at a crucial moment. 

“What the fuck-” the man starts, but Neil leaps at him. His vision isn't red, but it's clear and sharp and filled with a determination that he had inherited from his father. Neil was going to kill this man for touching Nicky in that way. Nicky, who was trying to pull his pants up with clumsy, shaking hands. Neil thinks something must be wrong-- Nicky’s coordination is off. 

Neil wishes he had a knife, but he doesn't. So he goes for the throat and he doesn't stop punching the man, again and again. His face is a mess of blood, the man choking on his lyrinx. There's a ruckus in the bathroom now. Nicky struggles to his feet to unlock the door.

Andrew and Kevin had come to investigate Neil's long disappearance. Nicky was pale, his eyes hazy with drugs and mouth swollen where Bobby had hit him. Neil was bent over the unconscious man, still punching him with fury and a murderous intent. 

“Neil.” Andrew yells, to get his attention. Except this time, Neil ignored him. Andrew shoves Nicky to Kevin, and watches Neil slam his fist into the offenders face a few more times before he drags him back. 

“Did you kill him?” Andrew asks, dispassionate. If he had found the man before Neil, Bobby would already be dead. Andrew is still more than half tempted to slit his throat. At least cut his dick off. 

Neil shakes his head, but doesn't answer verbally. Then he shrugs. He doesn't know if the punch to the throat made the man suffocate, or if it just bruised. Neil doesn't care which. The man deserves death. 

Andrew checks, and finds the man unconscious but breathing. Suddenly, Neil feels the bruises on his body. He hadn't felt the man defending himself, but he must have hit Neil a few times. His hip and his ribs and his chest feel bruises blooming. It was worth it.

“Nicky?” Neil stands and steps away from the cubicle. 

Kevin is holding Nicky up, like the man is near unconscious. There was no way for Nicky to let himself get that drunk, Neil thinks he must have been drugged. Nicky could have fought off the man, if he had not been.

Neil helps Kevin lead Nicky to the car, while Andrew texts Renee to make her aware they were leaving. She could watch after Matt and Dan and Allison, and make sure that everyone else got home safe. 

They stay at the Columbia house because it's close and safe, and Coach will understand if they miss practice in the morning. Extenuating circumstances, and all that. Nicky is totally out when they drop him on the bed. His torso is still bare, and Neil throws a blanket to cover him. He takes off Nicky's shoes for him, and leaves the waste basket by the side of the bed. Aspirin and water are set on the side table. 

It lands on Kevin to call coach and tell him they won't be in for practice tomorrow. Neil doesn't listen to the short explanation he gives-- “Some asshole fucked Nicky up.”  
Andrew brings Neil to the kitchen with a shaking hand on the back of his neck. Neil closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see the blood on his hands. He doesn't mention his badly he feels Andrew shake. He knows it hits too close to home, what nearly happened to Nicky. 

“Andrew?” He waits for the blonde to raise his gaze. “Yes or no?”

Andrew stands there silent for several minutes. Neil waits patiently until Andrew nods. Neil moves slowly, projecting his movements. He just places his hands over Andrews, holding them steady. Kevin retreats to the living room with more booze and drinks until he passes out on the couch. Andrew and Neil don't sleep that night, they sit up watching over Nicky, chain smoking and not talking.


End file.
